


Platônico

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Reflection, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "É mais provável que todo o meu sofrimento não passe de um punhado de ilusões e de esperanças vazias, pois a única visão que tenho sua é aquela que criei através dos meus olhos fantasiosos."
Relationships: Sara/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall)
Kudos: 1





	Platônico

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Eu gravei uma fita para você — quase meia hora de poesia e clarinete.

É para _você,_ mas ficará _comigo_ por toda a eternidade, até mofar dentro do caixão, bem ao lado do meu cadáver.

É, Sara, prefiro que meus sentimentos sejam comidos pelos vermes da terra antes que caiam em suas mãos e se tornem alvo de piadas. Imagino você e o Jason Funderberker rindo das minhas rimas cafonas e do meu desafino ao tocar meu instrumento predileto, dizendo o quanto sou ridículo e tolo.

Pinto você como a menina mais doce que já existiu — a mais bonita, a mais encantadora, a mais gentil; então como posso imaginar qualquer coisa ruim vindo de sua tão espetacular pessoa?

Talvez eu não a ame verdadeiramente como penso amar. É mais provável que todo o meu sofrimento não passe de um punhado de ilusões e de esperanças vazias, pois a única visão que tenho sua é aquela que criei através dos meus olhos fantasiosos. Eu não sei o que você gosta de fazer no sábado à noite, não sei o nome dos seus pais, não sei se você tem irmãos e nem mesmo conheço sua banda preferida.

_Você prefere sorvete de chocolate ou de morango?  
_

Não tenho coragem de lhe fazer tais perguntas, tenho medo de ser inconveniente — logo, termino por não conhecê-la totalmente e se não a conheço totalmente como posso amá-la?

Mas até parece que um garoto de catorze anos vai querer descobrir que não sabe o que é o amor! Alguém como eu gosta, inconscientemente, de se iludir, de imaginar situações que provavelmente jamais irão acontecer — autotortura. Portanto continuarei a nutrir, em meu âmago, minha paixão por você, Sara, pois, platônica ou não, só queria tê-la ao meu lado.

E sei que não terei.


End file.
